9gags_warhammer_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus
"Nothing wrong." '' ''- 'Magnus answer to Ahriman's question about what he´s doing.' "Cannot? Not a word you should use in reference to me, Ahzek. I am Magnus the Red! Nothing is beyond my powers!" - Magnus in "A Thousand Sons" novel Introduction Magnus the Red is one the Daemon Primarchs and Chosen of Tzeentch. At least he used to be before the Emperor reclaimed his soul and became loyal again. Nonetheless, he follows is his own secret agenda. His Character is based on canon lore and ''If the Emperor had a Text to Speach Device (TTS).'' Description The copper skinned Magnus was the tallest of the Primachs surpassing even his brother Vulkan. Clad in gold and brass armor his wings are his eyecatching feature in his daemon form and are a target of chicken jokes from Therealemperor. In this form his head is also croned with horns, which his father names as nipples(see ''If the Emperor had a Text to Speach Device (TTS). But appearance changes at time to time so no one is sure of his true appearance. History Born in a giant tube on Mom Everest (like all other Primarchs), Magnus was created from the Emperor's own geneseed and destined to be raised as His own son. This until Tzeentch and the other '''Chaos' gods' dunked him straight onto the world of Prospero. There he was raised by the ways of some not-heretical psykers, '''and later became the '''homeworld of his n''ot-heretical'' Thousand Sons' Space Marine XVth Legion and a leader of this prosperous planet. His legion learnt the secrets of sorcery and psychic power, with a cost of many unfortunate sorcerers turned into chaos blobs. The Horus Heresy When trying to warn his father about the upcoming Horus' betrayal, he accidentally broke the Emperor's weeb W'ebway Project' and the psychic barrier he created around Holy Terra, allowing a horde of daemons to enter the webway, killing thousands of civilians and mechanicus inside it and invading the Imperial Palace. Definitely nothing wrong... The Space Wolves' Primarch Leman Russ, deceived by the Primarch Horus Lupercal, went to punish him. He and his pack of armored furry-lovers pay Prospero a peaceful touristic visit and burned it down to ashes. At this point, Magnus joined Horus but after the failed attack on Holy Terra, he retreated into the Eye of Terror, where things got a little bit dusty. Post - Horus Heresy He became the most powerful Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. In 898.M41 the Ultramarines' 2nd company, guided by Cato Sicarius, captured him and brought him to Holy Terra in a box.There he got spanked by his father but instead He reclaimed Magnus' soul from Tzeentch. Thanks for this act of mercy, Magnus joined him again and now, he is pursuing his own plan together with the actual Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes, Kitten. After a warp space travel, he traveled back in time, reaching 0121013.M2. Here found between humans a community named 9GAG, and became part of its community ever since. He fought in first line with his Legion, like during the Crusade of Faith in M41. Notable Allies * Thousand Sons * Ahriman (perhaps) * Kitten * Kairos second head * Sindri Myr * Tzeentch * The Emperor * Eveliath Notable Enemies * Lemon Russ * Ahriman (perhaps) * Space Puppies * Corgomancers * Sisters of Silence Skills As the strongest psyker in existence, second only to the Emperor, Magnus has the ability to destroy entire worlds and systems with his potent sorcery as well as being capable of shape-shifting and boiling people's blood. And not suffering perils of the Warp of course. Also some weird warpf*ckery with shards, but we don´t talk about that... Wargear * The Book of Magnus '''- Is a powerful tome, T H I C C and chaotic enough to make any '''Word Bearer go waffles. It is filled with nothing but facts and potent spells to destroy time and space itself. And of course, burn dry fur. * The Horned Raiment '''- magnus's op pls nerf suit of power armor which makes him almost invulnerable to anything physical. Also grants horn tits... * '''The Blade of Ahn-Nunurta - Is basically a Khopesh after using it for the hot knife challenge. * 'The Crown of the Crimson King '- Looks really shiny. * 'The Eye of Magnus '- Lost! If found please return to Sortiarius. Curiosities He made Discord server for the section and is currently hosting it. Nowadays he may also be found in 9GAG by name ''"@primarchmagnus" ''but is mostly commenting and rarely posting.Category:Users Category:Characters Category:Chaos